


Some things just take time getting used to

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Nick Needs Therapy, Older!Nick, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Nick walked in on Larry and Ahkmenrah surprised and the one time he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things just take time getting used to

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a fic about how Nick reacts to his dad and Ahk being together and eventually just accepting it.

[1]

 

The first time Nick ever walked in on his dad and the museum's resident Pharaoh was before he even knew. You see, Larry failed to ever mentioned that hey, he's dating an over three thousand year old mummy that comes back to life every night. Ah, but of course, Nick couldn't expect his dad to just come out and say that. But a simple "hi, Nick guess what I spend my nights snogging a king" would have been nice. Albeit Nick probably would've gagged at his dad for ever telling him that.

Nick rounded the corner of one of the many hallways in the museum, on his way to the Egyptian exhibit. He was excited, unable to wait to tell Ahkmenrah about the new headphones he'd gotten and even allow the Pharaoh to try them on. Nick remembered the first time he had let Ahkmenrah use one of his headphones. The Pharoah had spent the rest of his night walking around with them on, singing "Dancing Queen" at the top of his lungs. Nick hadn't quite ever let Ahkmenrah live that down.

As he entered the dark exhibit, he most definitely did not expect to see his dad there, having thought he was taking care of a problem at the Civil War exhibit. But what surprised him even more was seeing that oh my gosh his dad was totally making out with Ahkmenrah.

Nick yelped a little, taking in the sight. His dad's hands were planted firmly on the Pharaoh's hips while Ahkmenrah himself had a hand on the back of his dad's neck and the other at his chest. It was, to simply put, weird. Nick wasn't sure if he could look any longer.

Even as he looked away, he could still hear them, the sounds they made as they kissed. And mother of all things holy did his dad just moan? Shuddering, he knew that he would never ever forget this, the memory seared into his mind.

He eventually cleared his throat (quite a couple of times, actually) and the couple broke apart. His dad's lips were incredibly red and he looked as if he'd gotten punched in the mouth. Ahkmenrah on the other hand only had mussed up hair, which only seemed normal. Larry stared at Nick for a moment, mouth open and seemingly dumbfounded.

"Uh," was all that could escape Larry's lips. They still had their hands on each other and just then did he register sonseeingkissshit. He released Ahkmenrah from his grip, as if burned. Thankfully, the king did not take offense to this and only did the same.

"Nick, I-"

"Oh my gosh."

"Nick, let me expl-"

"Oh my gosh."

Just as Larry stepped forward, hand out in an attempt to calm his son, Nick darted out of the room as fast as he could. Larry called after him, eventually running after Nick along with Ahkmenrah.

Needless to say, Nick would have very much preferred to have learned of his dad's new relationship a different way.

 

[2]

 

The second time Nick walked in on his dad and the Pharaoh, he hadn't technically walked in on them.

Nick had been asked by his dad to just stay in the security room, keep check on the security cameras. The job was fairly easy, of course. He checked on the different exhibits, using the arrow keys to go back and forth. It was pretty uneventful so far.

Until he landed on one of the hallways.

Nick let out a strangled noise when he realized the two figures were his dad and the Pharaoh. Ahkmenrah had Larry pushed up against the wall, both of them kissing quite passionately and oh gosh Nick was very much disturbed.

Without really thinking, he turned on the museum's PA and said as clearly as possible, "Dad please stop trying to eat Ahk's face."

And Nick could clearly see his dad and Ahkmenrah in the security camera video, pulling away a bit sheepishly. Larry then gazed straight into the camera with a face that made Nick think _oh shit_.

It wasn't very surprising that Nick was grounded for the next week.

 

[3]

 

Nick officially hated movie nights at the museum.

Okay, well, not _officially_. Only merely the one event that had occurred when Nick was there. It had been rather dark, most of the museum's occupants in the main hall where a movie was being projected. The movie playing was Jurassic Park, much to Rex's obvious and puppy-like excitement. Nick had gotten up to go to the restroom, seeing as he had drank too much soda.

He entered the bathroom completely oblivious to the ongoings there, which was exactly why he _screamed_ when he saw Ahkmenrah's hand up his dad's shirt, the other one teasing at his pants. Nick ran out of there, finding the nearest water fountain and barfing.

It was unfortunate that Larry had to explain the mess to McPhee the next day, along with having to therapy his son.

 

[4]

 

The fourth time it happened, Nick didn't even _know_ he had walked in on them.

He came in through one of the front hallways, seeing his dad sitting in the receptionist booth for the museum. Larry offered a shaky smile, one that confused Nick, but Nick shot one back.

"H-Hey, bud," Larry stuttered. Nick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he dismissed it.

"Hey, dad," Nick greeted back. His dad sat there nervously, his eyes darting back and forth from the floor to the side then to Nick's face.

"Octavius and Jed got into a, uh, _lover's quarrel_ again," Nick told his dad, laughing slightly. "It didn't take long to resolve, but I managed to do it anyway."

Larry gave another wavering smile.

"That sounds, sounds gr-great, Nick-- _ah shit_." His dad made a choked off sound, his hands flying to his lap. Nick made a face of confusion, starting to walk to see what was going on.

"No!" Larry yelled out. Nick stopped in his tracks and backed up a bit, hands put up in the air. Just then, Ahkmenrah peeked up from under the desk, hand reaching up to wipe at his mouth and Nick thought what the--

" _Oh my gosh_ ," Nick muttered in horror as he connected the dots. He staggered backwards and _oh my gosh what the heck. No, no he didn't deserve this just no._

"Ah, uh, hello, Nick," Ahkmenrah greeted, trying for a pleasant smile but Nick was already running as far away as possible from the two.

Larry and Ahkmenrah were then thoroughly scolded and lectured on better parenting by Teddy the next night.

 

[5]

 

The fifth time, Nick was proud to say that he didn't make any sort of noise at all.

He only simply wanted to sleep on the couch in the security room. But of course, his plans were always ruined by his dad and his mummy boyfriend.

Nick found the two on the exact couch he wanted to sleep on, his dad practically on top of Ahkmenrah. Nick couldn't see very well just exactly what they were doing but all he saw was that the tv was on and it was playing Keeping Up with the Kardashians and well, that was all the explanation in the world Nick needed before backing out the door despite his serious shock at seeing that.

Oh and Nick didn't sleep on that couch (much less go near it) for the next few days.

 

[6]

 

Nick headed through the many hallways in the museum, checking on each of the exhibits before heading to the security office.

He wanted to let his dad get some rest, considering how often he had to stay up. When Nick was nearing the security room, he found the door ajar, the buzz of the television so faint that he had to strain to hear it.

When he entered the room, he found that the television was, in fact, on, casting a blue glow on the two lying on the couch. Larry and Ahkmenrah were lying together, quite impossibly cuddling on the small couch. Nick was quite impressed they had managed to do that.

The Pharaoh was in the back, both arms wrapped around Larry and his head rested on Larry's shoulder. Larry was unknowingly snoring, mouth half open and hands over Ahk's own. It was, well, slightly _domestic_. Nick couldn't help but simply roll his eyes at the sight. He then went over to the lockers, pulling out a blanket and draping it over the couple.

Some things just took time getting used to. Like the fact that his dad was getting it on with an undead king.

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this idea because I thought I'd like to make Nick go through such awkwardness. But let's be real here, Nick wouldn't have been surprised at all about his dad and Ahk because he obviously knew what was going on.


End file.
